Making Sense of it All
by Lady Maeror
Summary: After the near destruction of the Club, the mischievous twins are determined to keep Tamaki's affections for Haruhi hidden. Kaoru however, has a secret motive: to finally enlighten Hikaru of his own feelings. But at what cost? Post Anime. R&R. No Flames.
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the characters of Ouran or anything else really. I just mess with them. Disclaimer for the whole story.

**Warning:**

Spoilers for the anime.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And my second Ouran fic :)

Writing the first one has got me in the mood, so I've decided to start posting this early. Chapter length will vary, so don't be upset if one's a bit shorter.

This is based off the events in the anime, unlike my other story.

It's Hikaru/Haruhi with lots of Hikaru/Kaoru brotherly friendship and Haruhi/Kaoru friendship.

I'm not too bothered by reading the twincest, but I won't write it myself. Sorry!

**Reviews Appreciated. No Flames. Constructive Criticism Welcome.**

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**|| The Aftermath ||**

**xxx**

* * *

The familiar school bell rang, reminding students of their next classes.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked towards their next class, the usual expression of boredom clearly showing on their faces. Kaoru's was slightly more thoughtful than his brother's, subtly watching everyone as they passed.

Life had changed drastically since the near dissolution of the Host Club.

Tamaki had decided to reveal Haruhi's true gender, believing too many people had come to light of the situation anyway. He also had used his father's approval as an excuse, so her now exposed secret wouldn't be a huge deal with the Faculty at Ouran.

He also reasoned that since Mori and Honey weren't able to attend the Club daily due to coming exams, introducing Haruhi as the first female Host would return some flair and interest to the Host Club.

Tamaki's ideas were for once not too outrageous, and everyone had accepted them.

So Haruhi, obediently following the twins to class, now wore the female uniform instead of the male.

But it was Kaoru who had first grasped the true consequences of these events.

With the aftermath, situations had developed that distressed the twins, and Kaoru felt the weight of it all worse than his brother.

Since Haruhi had been revealed as a girl, it had shocked many people at the school. This was to be expected, of course.

Keeping her as a female Host hadn't been too hard, there was some confusion, but it made sense. She could still spend time and keep a connection to her friends. It mattered less to the twins since she was in their class and probably would be until they graduated.

At present, Haruhi now sat down at her desk and prepared herself for the day's lesson.

As well as the switch in uniform, she was letting her hair grow out again.

She had tried just keeping it natural, but as she arrived at school, Kaoru and Hikaru had forcefully changed its style to suit them. Understanding that she couldn't change their minds, she now put a small amount of effort into her hair in the morning, keeping it from looking masculine. She was unbothered by cutting it and reasoned it would have grown back sooner if she hadn't been posing as a male student.

This wasn't particularly worrying for Kaoru.

He sat, head resting on his arms as he observed the room.

Haruhi wasn't just a classmate to him; she was his closest friend. With one glance she could not only separate him from his brother, but understand the feelings that swarmed within him.

Hikaru was his other half, easily blinded by his emotions and felt more strongly for anything than Kaoru, but he was also ignorant and stubborn. He didn't deal with change easily.

It also didn't help that Kaoru recognised that he was the more logical and reasonable of the two.

So while his brother fumed and grumbled by himself, Kaoru could see the unwanted situations slowly beginning to develop that involved the trio.

It was startling how many guys were curious with Haruhi once they had discovered that she was in fact, female.

The twins had figured their reputation and the fact that Haruhi had decided _herself_ to dress as male would keep them away. It seemed the twins had softened so much that curiosity outweighed any fear that might still exist for them as well.

But what was worse, was Haruhi's female fans, who were unbothered by male-male relationships, now found themselves confused, trying to sort out their feelings for Haruhi. They were noisy, emotional and very hard to deal with.

Haruhi was having enough trouble trying to shift around her routine at school without boys _and_ girls doting on her, (or so the twins thought).

And so this caused many problems.

Hikaru was darker than usual, short tempered and closed off from everyone but his brother and Haruhi. Knowing she had been female all along made him feel superior and it was hard not being acknowledged for that fact. He disliked that Tamaki was taking all the credit for it, when the twins had done just as much work to keep her secret hidden.

He also got upset for himself for not knowing _why_ he was so emotional. Once this would have made his younger brother laugh, but instead Kaoru was burdened by this.

And being the less emotional of them, dealt with the problem philosophically. He knew that eventually this would have happened and it was lucky it had only lasted a year and not longer, and that the Chairman of Ouran was not bothered by the deception.

But both the twins were possessive, either way.

So while glances were being stolen in Haruhi's direction, at least no one could get close because the twins sat protectively on either side of her.

Class was hard, full of tension that seemed to go past unnoticed by Haruhi.

"You look happy." Hikaru commented dryly as she packed up her stationery.

Haruhi merely gave him the slightest of smiles, reminding them once again at how nerdy she could be.

By the end of it, she was content, feeling fulfilled after absorbing information. After all, she was at Ouran because of her intelligence, not her money.

Kaoru looked doubtfully at his twin.

Eventually he sighed, taking Haruhi's arm and dragging her out of the room. Hikaru followed, arms folded behind his head, a shadow looming over his expression.

'_This day isn't going to get better, straight from class to the Host Club. Hikaru might not make it.'_ He thought, eyeing his brother critically.

The guys and girls Kaoru could handle, but Tamaki's affections and attempts at seducing Haruhi were stifling.

Regardless that Haruhi was now set to entertain male guests; Tamaki was finally able to show his fondness for her. Once the Prince had truly grasped his feelings for her, he wasn't going to give up until he won her over. (Kaoru was sure he _hadn't_ come to light of his feelings, but it wouldn't be long.)

The worst part was that most the Club agreed with Kaoru. They all showed their irritation in different ways.

With Haruhi's obliviousness to everything, it was hard watching Tamaki try and fail repeatedly. They all also wondered how long it would be until Haruhi became aware of everything, and if she would actually return Tamaki's feelings.

Kaoru's eyes slid to his brother.

He wished that wouldn't happen.

Mori and Honey took everything in stride, being able to understand the unfairness of the situation. Realising long ago that Hikaru was developing feelings for Haruhi (which he was in denial of) they could see how frustrating it was when Tamaki one day came out of his secluded world and began wanting change without completely committing himself to it.

Kyoya wisely did not involve himself in the situation, calmly going about his usual business within the Club.

Kaoru mostly ignored everything, but there was only so much change he could handle. He knew it was impossible for Hikaru to do the same.

It really wasn't easy seeing his brother threatening to snap each time Tamaki concocted another stupid ploy, especially since he wasn't ready to admit he had feelings that could ultimately destroy his kinship with Kaoru.

A second year student passed by, giving Haruhi a curious glance.

Knowing it wouldn't do to idle in the hallways with Hikaru's bad mood, Kaoru snapped his finger's in his brother's face and brought him out of his haze.

"Comon Haruhi, we'll be late for the Club." He muttered, taking her hand in one hand, and his brother's in the other.

* * *

**A/N:**

This chapter and the next are more or less prologue chapters. It was split so it's easier to read.

There _will_ be more dialogue, just for now and the next chapter, I have to explain what's happened since I've set it a few weeks after the end of the anime. I'm assuming Honey and Mori are still at school, because I can't bear to get rid of them.

- Mae.


	2. Need for Action

**Author's Note:**

I forgot to mention to excuse anything that seems... _strange, _if that makes sense. I base this off translations and the English dub.

This is partly because I'm an English student, and also because I'm Australian. I know writing in book archives, I even seem strange to the US writers. But if I _do_ confuse you on something, as long as it isn't a flame, I'll be happy to explain it.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**|| Need for Action ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Opening the doors to the Club room, Kaoru immediately noticed Tamaki because his face practically lit up at the sight of them.

He swore he felt waves of annoyance build behind him as Hikaru's jealousy crept to the surface.

"Come Haruhi, I have something to show you."

Both twins snapped out of their thoughts, realising it wasn't Tamaki who had reached Haruhi first.

Renge, deliberately ignoring the twins, took Haruhi's arm and lead her away to a group of girls.

The Club Manager had gotten over the surprise faster than most, which hadn't been expected.

She knew that she was not looking for a girlfriend, so Renge was now a close friend of Haruhi, with no mixed feelings between them. It helped that they spent time in class together. Like the twins, she had tried to expand Haruhi's femininity, and eventually came to the conclusion that it would be a while until the female Host reached the same level of girlyness as her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, where have you been? You guys are rather late." Their usual clients chorused, batting their eyelashes and looking at them expectantly.

Kaoru shrugged, allowing a small blush to creep to his cheeks.

"It's not my fault, Hikaru kept me busy. Isn't that right?" He glanced at his twin, resisting the urge to elbow him in the side.

"Right." Hikaru answered stiffly, with none of their usual romance and seductive prowess.

The girl's expectant expressions switched to concern.

"You two aren't fighting are you?" One asked tentatively.

Kaoru waved his hand and shook his head. "Nah, he's just in a funny mood. I'm sure being around you ladies will cheer him up." He lied, giving them a shy smile.

He blinked, realising Hikaru was no longer near him. He excused himself and found his brother sitting alone by a window, looking outside.

His brother was frowning and looking very dark.

Kaoru had the urge to remind him of Karuizawa and his fight with Arai. But then he remembered that had simply been over jealousy over a new friend, this was something totally different and something Hikaru hadn't come to terms with himself, yet.

Just by glancing at him, Kaoru could tell none of their usual silent agreement would work. Hikaru was stuck within his own thoughts.

"Hey if you're gonna turn up at the Club, try and look like you want to be here." Kaoru encouraged softly, placing his hand reassuringly on his brother's arm.

Hikaru had the modestly to look ashamed.

"Sorry, it's been a rough day." He admitted quietly, pointing to the direction of girls who were talking enthusiastically with Haruhi. Boys at least for now were still hesitant about going to the Club.

"Yeah I understand. But how about you spend less time sulking and more time devising a plan?"

"A plan?" That caught his attention.

Kaoru grinned.

"The boss will keep trying to get Haruhi to like him if we don't interfere. Having guys _and_ girls at this school chasing after her is enough, but the boss..." He let his sentence hang, watching his twin's reaction.

"It _is_ irritating." Hikaru agreed grimly.

"Yeah, so how about tonight we figure out a way to keep her away from him."

His brother seemed to snap out of his fog of annoyance. They shook hands, grinning wickedly.

They dealt with pressure and tension best with plots and mischief.

Although Hikaru usually was the planner, he sometimes needed to be nudged in the right direction.

"I'm lucky to have you, Kaoru." Hikaru said unexpectantly, glancing away from him.

Kaoru smiled coyly, resting his head on his hand.

"I know what you mean; one of us has to have a brain." He murmured.

Hikaru shot him an amused glance and they both laughed quietly.

Kaoru let himself sink into the chair, lazily watching the room as the Host Club guests retreated to their usual Hosts.

It was a risk, he knew, to try and meddle with Tamaki and Hikaru's feelings. There was only so much he could handle, he thought.

If Tamaki won Haruhi, Hikaru would be upset, especially since he'd struggle to admit to himself why.

So even if it would tear them apart, Kaoru was determined not to let his older brother be harmed.

His first idea, which he would explain to Hikaru later, was a simple one.

To avoid separation between them, and the fast pace of things, the only logical thing to do was remove Tamaki from the equation.

He weighed the consequences in his mind; Tamaki's and Haruhi's wrath? Or Hikaru's happiness?

The end result was clear and he felt a small twinge of emotion at the events that were sure to follow.

"If we sit here for too long, Kyoya will get mad at us. Besides, we're worrying the girls." Kaoru said diplomatically, getting up to stretch.

Hikaru was hesitant at first, but eventually relented and stood also.

The twins reached out and grasped hands, prepared to give their usual show of brotherly love.

Even so, with a plan beginning to form and a reason to act, Kaoru could feel the lack of enthusiasm through Hikaru's fingers.

He gave a gentle squeeze and was rewarded with the slightest of smiles on his brother's face.


	3. Plans for the Holiday

**Chapter Three:**

**|| Plans for the Holiday ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Haruhi was used to being interrupted when she clearly wanted to concentrate on anything _but _the twins.

However, just because she was used to it, didn't mean she liked it.

"Haruhi!" Both twins whined over her shoulder as she sat, trying to plan out a forthcoming essay.

Grunting in response, they took it as a chance to flood her with their idea.

"The three of us haven't spent a lot of time together lately." Hikaru stated from her left, leaning forward to obscure the view of her notes.

Sighing, she glanced up into his amber eyes and resisted the urge to flick him away with her pen.

"So we have a suggestion for the holidays." Kaoru told her, coming in from the right.

Keeping her face a blank mask, Haruhi merely raised an eyebrow, alerting the two that they only had a few moments to explain whatever it was that was so important, before she went on ignoring them. Grinning impishly they sat in front of her and pulled away her notes.

She gave a cry of protest but they merely ignored her.

"Fine, I'll listen properly." She growled out, folding her arms defiantly.

"Why don't you come over to stay at our place on the holidays?" They asked in unison, both sets of eyes gleaming at the prospect.

Immediately she deadpanned and reached forward to try and take back her work. "No way." She responded, proceeding to swat them away until they relented and gave her back her notes. They didn't give up even without anything to blackmail her with, and she found their presence incredibly distracting.

"It'll be easy; you can stay with us and be looked after by our staff for a few weeks on the holidays." Hikaru told her.

"That way we can see each other every day!" Kaoru added, giving her his usual, genuine smile.

She thought about protesting again but then realised she was having a sense of déjà vu. Simply telling them 'no', would never cut it.

She sighed and made sure to make eye contact with both of them. "I can't just come over to your house and casually stay there for a few weeks." She stated bluntly.

"Sure you can." They replied innocently.

"No I can't. I can't just leave my dad. Besides, he'd lever let me stay with you guys." Haruhi went on.

Both twins blinked and glanced at each other.

"What if Kyoya could give accurate reports to him?" Kaoru suggested.

Haruhi flicked a piece of her stray hair behind her ear and then proceeded to chew her pen thoughtfully. Usually when they suggested something for her, there would be no reason to do so. But now it seemed they had at least found some reasons for her _not_ to refuse.

Seeing that she was at least taking the offer seriously, Hikaru joined in.

"And you went to the beach with us one time. I'm sure Ranka could deal with you staying with us." He said.

"Your plan is seriously insane." She told them after a moment of thought.

Both expressions fell and she could see they were pouting.

Even if she could get her father to agree, why would she waste a few weeks with the Hitachiins? Sure they were her best friends, but they also were very annoying.

"I have no reason to go with you guys. We could easily catch up without me having to stay with you." She announced.

Both twins looked like they were to protest, but she cut them off with a glare.

"However, I _might_ decide otherwise if you guys agree on something."

Kaoru frowned, while Hikaru narrowed his eyes, both disliking the idea of their plan being used against them.

"Alright, what do you want?" Kaoru asked.

"Well unlike you, I'm here to study, right?" Nodding glumly, they soon realised where she was going. "So promise me I can have a few hours of study per day, in silence, and I will see if it's possible for me to go." Haruhi told them diplomatically.

Their eyes darted to each other's and a silent message passed between them.

They didn't want a condition, but neither enjoyed the prospect of her spending loads of time with the Boss either.

"Deal." They answered in unison.

Nodding in agreement, Haruhi pulled her papers towards her.

"Now that's done, can I return to my work?" She asked them.

Grinning they shook their heads.

"Sorry Haruhi, but lunch is over." Hikaru said mischievously.

She glanced at the clock in disbelief and saw that once again, the twins had successfully wasted her lunch break.

"Comon, we should get to class." Kaoru suggested, with a much kinder tone than his brother's.

Relenting, Haruhi let herself be lifted up by her arms and escorted back to class.

Fiddling with the hem of her dress, she wondered if agreeing to try and go along with their silly plan was a good idea after all.

Then again, she could hope that her father protested against it.

* * *

As she reached her door, Haruhi for once hesitated to go inside.

She had promised the twins to ask her father, and if she didn't, she knew they'd pester her about it for ages.

Sighing, she reluctantly opened the door and found her father cleaning.

"Haruhi." He trilled, coming forward and grasping her in a hug.

"Hi dad." She replied. "I didn't know you were home today."

Ranka let his daughter go and returned to his cleaning.

"I took a day off to clean the house. It was getting awfully dusty." He told her, smiling as he went about his usual chores.

Haruhi smiled nervously and let one hand slide up her arm, rubbing it anxiously.

"Um dad, I have something to ask you, but I don't think you'll like it." She called out.

He stopped his work to glance at her curiously.

"Well my friends invited me to stay at their house for a bit over the holidays." Haruhi told him, shrugging as she did.

Ranka raised an eyebrow and the duster fell from the top shelf to his side. By her 'friends' he knew it was one of the rich boys.

"Is it Tamaki?" He asked crisply.

His daughter blinked in surprise and managed to shake her head. "No, actually it was the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"The Hitachiin boys?"

"Yeah."

Ranka let a hand come to his face, obviously taking her request seriously.

"How many days?"

"I'm not sure, but they promised to let me study."

Her father turned and smiled slightly.

"Let me think about it, okay Haruhi?"

Nodding tiredly, uncertain if she liked that answer, she waved a farewell before heading to her room.

The prospect of staying with the twins wasn't as daunting, seeing as she made them agree to give her room to get her homework done.

_If_ she went, she wondered how the rest of the Host Club would react. She could only imagine Tamaki's reaction and groaned into her pillow.

There were only a few weeks before the holiday and Haruhi knew she was in for a long ride.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered.


	4. Absolutely Not

**Author's Note:**

I rarely do Tamaki as a character, I hope he's not OOC.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**|| Absolutely Not ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Haruhi fell into step behind a line of students as she made her way to class.

On her own, she was quite oblivious to the curious and strange glances she received. In fact, dressed as a girl, despite her finances, it was almost as if she was back at her old school.

When she came to her classroom, she noticed that the twins were there ahead of her.

Hikaru, since he was seated facing the door, nudged Kaoru. They both glanced at her with unreadable expressions as she made her way over. Haruhi sat in silence, putting her bag away and placing out her pencils and pens for the day's use.

Eventually she sighed.

"My dad said it would be fine." She told them at length.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each and then back at her. "So?" They asked in unison, making sure to stay casual about their question.

Haruhi rubbed her temples. "_So_, I will spend some time at your home on the holidays if you abide the rules I have."

Both twins stood from their chair so they could lean over her desk. Two pairs of amber eyes gleamed at her.

"What are the rules?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru pointed to one of her pens, "You better get it in writing or else we'll conveniently forget." He told her.

Haruhi nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. "Right, rule number one: I want four hours per day to do whatever I want, which can be studying, shopping, or leaving the manor to shop. Right?"

The Hitachiin brothers exchanged expressions and agreed.

"I will have a separate room from you and you have to agree to give me my privacy, got it? No touching my clothes or items." Only when they nodded did she continue. "No stupid stunts while I'm there. I don't want pranks or accidents. There won't be cosplay, or else I'll leave."

Hikaru actually let out a small noise of protest, but after a sharp nudge in the ribs from Kaoru, he gave in.

"Finally, I can add to the list if I want to and you aren't allowed to touch it." She exclaimed, finally looking up to make sure _both_ twins were agreeing.

With slightly defeated expressions, Hikaru and Kaoru accepted her terms.

* * *

The Club wasn't in session that afternoon, but Tamaki had called a quick meeting regardless.

The trio made their way through the emptying halls of Ouran Academy, stopping outside Music Room #3.

Kaoru opened the door and they stepped inside. A call of greeting arose from their friends and Tamaki pranced forward to sweep Haruhi into a hug. She shrugged him off the way she usually did and he deflated somewhat from her reaction.

"Good afternoon my friends!" Tamaki announced, smiling broadly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, ignoring the welcome greeting. "Boss, why are we here?" He drawled, immediately cutting to the crux of the meeting.

Frowning, the Club's Prince waved a finger in front of the elder Hitachiin's face, reproachfully. "That's no way to speak to your Club leader." He scolded dramatically.

Hikaru groaned and Kaoru stepped in before things became unnecessarily confusing. "What we mean, is that we thought you were studying for your exams boss."

"Oh we are," Kyoya called from his spot on a couch, meticulously sketching in notes and calculations, "but Tamaki had a proposition that he couldn't wait to make." He raised his eyes to stare meaningfully at the Prince, who huffed because his had been revealed prematurely.

Recovering in a way only Tamaki could manage, he thrust a finger in Haruhi's direction. "Kyoya and I are going to Hawaii and _you_ are invited." He declared.

The twins, Honey and Mori all blinked in surprise.

"But Tama-chan, I thought you didn't want us to ask Haruhi to come on holidays." Honey pointed out from his seat atop Mori's shoulders.

Tamaki winked. "I'm glad you said that Honey-sempai. I have come to see the error in my decision and revoke my previous discouragement against it."

Honey and Mori exchanged glances and both shrugged.

"What do you say Haruhi? You can come with us," he pointed to himself and Kyoya, "and it will all be paid for."

The twins glanced to the girl in question. She blinked owlishly and then shrugged. "Sorry sempai, but I already agreed to plans for the holidays."

Tamaki froze and looked over at Kyoya, who actually looked interested with this piece of news.

"Oh? But you still don't have a passport." The Shadow King noted.

Haruhi nodded. "But I'm not going outside the country."

Knowing it wouldn't do to try and hide it, the twins decided to step forward.

"Sorry boss, but we already invited her to stay with us for a few weeks." Hikaru explained, grinning above Haruhi's head, so she couldn't see.

Kaoru nodded and mimicked his brother's expression. "And since you now don't care about who spends their holidays with Haruhi, the decision has been made."

The Club Prince stood stock still, barely daring to breath. Eventually he snapped and his face flushed red with anger. "Out of the question!" He declared, taking threatening steps towards the twins.

But for once they didn't back down. Kaoru shot a glance to Kyoya and the Shadow King took the hint.

"Tamaki, you can't go back on your word." He observed.

The blonde whipped around to beg with wide, vulnerable eyes. "Do something Kyoya."

"Sorry, but it seems Haruhi has every right to stay with the twins."

"Can't you blackmail her in some way?" Tamaki suggested hopefully.

Haruhi rubbed her forehead. "Sempai..." She warned.

Kyoya shrugged. "Well not really. The twins would find a way to get her out of anything I could think of, and she doesn't have a debt to pay off anymore. Besides, we've already booked our flight."

It was clear to the Club that Kyoya's own decision was final.

But Tamaki wasn't ready to give in.

"I won't allow it. As your leader, I forbid you to let her stay at your home." He gasped as a sudden image burst into his mind. "I can imagine the horrible things that will happen." Tamaki reached forward to grasp Haruhi. "I beg you as your father-figure, not to go!"

Kaoru and Hikaru were beginning to think that the boss was going overboard.

The elder Hitachiin snatched her from his reach and pulled her away. "Boss she's given us rules to abide, we're not that low. Besides, her father gave her permission. Her _real_ father."

Kaoru shot a glare in his twin's direction. It wasn't worth antagonising Tamaki. Because of his inner aversion to admit his feelings towards the girl, he took the role of a 'father-figure' more seriously than usual.

"Look, we're her two best friends and we invited her to stay. What's so wrong with that?" Kaoru asked.

"Because, well because..." Tamaki spluttered. "Because it's not the right thing for a young woman to do!" He finally concluded.

Knowing his whole argument was flawed, Kaoru felt a sudden anger build within him. He was finally well and truly over Tamaki's actions involving Haruhi. But, what he wanted to say probably wasn't the best thing with her being in the room.

While Tamaki argued once more with Kyoya, while Honey and Mori silently observed, Kaoru turned to his brother.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take Haruhi home?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. They had offered to drive her home yesterday, so it wasn't a new plan, but he seemed to need a reason to.

Kaoru leant close so he could speak without being overheard. "I've got to knock some sense into the boss, or else we might not get to execute our plan."

Understanding dawned in Hikaru's eyes and he reached out to take Haruhi's arm. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Wait!" Tamaki called out, "Where are you taking her?"

Hikaru sighed. "Home, like we planned." He drawled and without another word, took the unprotesting girl from the room.

The Club Prince seemed to neglect everyone in the room and instead pointed an accusatory finger in Kaoru's direction. "You are always sending her off alone with your brother." He announced and glanced to the rest for confirmation.

Kyoya and Honey nodded, even if hesitantly.

Kaoru stood his ground and responded in a clear and even tone, "and what does it matter if I am?"

Taken aback by his bold statement, Tamaki blinked, for the moment perplexed and unable to form an answer.

Using the silence to his advantage, the younger Hitachiin went on.

"I think it's time you talked boss. No lies. As a friend or even a 'father-figure'," he managed not to mock Tamaki as he did, "you wouldn't be so offended by our invitation."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes.

"So, boss, tell us all. Why is it that you're so afraid of losing Haruhi?"


	5. Declared Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

Couldn't resist writing the next part.

Thanks so much for reviews and the mass amount of alert/fav adds :)

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**|| Declared Nuisance ||**

**xxx**

* * *

The air seemed to constrict the Host Club Prince as he fought to give an answer.

Kaoru stood his ground, aware that he might be pushing Tamaki's buttons too far, but regardless he needed to force him into a decision.

"She... she's like my daughter." He babbled, glancing towards Kyoya for confirmation. The Shadow King remained passive, without any support or criticism towards Tamaki.

The younger Hitachiin knew what he was trying to say.

He knew that Tamaki wanted to defend the family setting he had created. But at the same time, his point still didn't give enough to fault the twin's logic. And, he wasn't yet prepared to announce his feelings towards Haruhi.

"That's not good enough boss." Kaoru scolded, his eyes narrowing. "I'm her friend and I invited her to stay at my home for the holidays; what can you possibly say to counter that? Hikaru was right, if Ranka agreed, you shouldn't have a problem."

Kyoya, Honey and Mori all glanced to their leader in question, who had gone pale and lifeless. Everyone knew that Tamaki was rather flawed when it came to his estranged 'relationship' with Haruhi. Kaoru was a good opponent; he had all the mischievous qualities of his brother, as well as a greater depth of perception.

"I'm just trying to protect her." Tamaki said meekly, in a much smaller tone of voice.

Kaoru hissed with frustration and took a step towards the Prince. "From what? If we're all part of your 'family', then can't you trust us not to harm her? Geez boss, it's just a week or so."

"And I promised Haruhi's father, to give accurate reports to make sure she's safe." Kyoya decided to put in.

The twin spread his arms in a gesture and Tamaki knew he was being beaten.

"So will you get over it and let her stay with us?" Kaoru asked.

The Prince recovered miraculously, (as he usually did), his violet eyes gleaming with purpose. "Definitely not." He exclaimed dramatically.

Mori and Honey sighed, while Kyoya actually muttered aloud, "idiot."

Kaoru resisted the urge to face palm, and instead thrust a finger out so he pointed accusingly at Tamaki. "Boss, until you make a clear decision on _why_ this affects you so much; you have _no_ choice in this decision." He announced.

Tamaki, instead of retreating to his Corner of Woe, actually chuckled at the Hitachiin's words. "Ahah, that's a first, you telling me what to do." He laughed again for good measure, but then the silence made him realise that everyone was staring meaningfully at him.

Kyoya had an eyebrow raised and Mori shook his head.

"You guys can't seriously agree with him, can you?" Tamaki asked disbelievingly.

Kaoru stood with his hands on his hips, content that he had finally hit a nerve.

From his spot on Mori's shoulders, Honey called out, "Tama-chan, Kao-chan's right."

"But Honey-sempai..."

The senior smiled slightly. "Tama-chan, you have to understand Kao-chan's point."

"But it's ridiculous!"

"Why?" Mori asked solemnly.

"Because it's part of a plan, it always is with the twins."

Kyoya pushed his glasses forward and made eye-contact with his friend. "They've spent months in her company without you, and you still doubt them?" He offered logically. "Granted, they like to scheme, but I don't see any evidence to support that theory_."_

Tamaki actually slumped to the floor with the amount of voices against him. He couldn't believe they would all turn on him, their _leader._ He was a pillar of confidence as long as he had his friend's to support him. He felt betrayed and angry.

Honey, seeing the arising problem, leapt down from Mori's shoulders so he could tug on Tamaki's blazer. "Tama-chan, do you love Haruhi?" His voice was kind and gentle.

The blonde stared up at him with wide, startled eyes. "Haruhi...?" He echoed, confused.

"Do you love her?" Honey repeated, more firmly.

All eyes turned on him, and Tamaki frowned.

"I see." He answered at length.

Slowly, he rose from his position on the floor and straightened his tie before glancing at one of the walls.

"Kaoru, I won't stop you from having Haruhi at your home for the holidays." He voiced quietly.

Everyone seemed to sigh with relief.

Kaoru even smiled, despite the dreary nature of the atmosphere around them. It would seem he had gotten out of a particularly dangerous situation, without any damage to show.

But then Tamaki turned around to meet Kaoru's gaze.

"I don't know what you're planning, but know this; I will _not_ give up on Haruhi." He declared animatedly.

Kaoru stared wide-eyed at his leader. "So you do love her?" He managed to ask.

Tamaki cocked his head so he was looking down on the Hitachiin, a sly smile creeping to his face. "I'll fight for her, I promise you that." He even winked for good measure.

Recovering from his shock, Kaoru met his eyes evenly and nodded slightly, accepting the challenge.

He wasn't scared of the threat; he and his brother were at their best when competing against someone. But it _did_ change their plans somewhat. They had expected Tamaki to be jealous and annoying. The fact that he had openly admitted his intentions could cause some disturbances to their plans.

"I won't forget." The twin replied.

Content that he had accomplished what he came for, Tamaki called an end to their 'meeting' and calmly walked out of Music Room #3 with Kyoya in tow.

Honey and Mori came to stand beside Kaoru, who had adopted a thoughtful expression.

"I didn't expect Tama-chan to admit that." Honey commented, a touch of awe lacing his tone.

Mori nodded his agreement.

"Neither did I." Kaoru murmured.

* * *

It was almost fifteen minutes later when Kaoru reached the manor, feeling oddly alone as he travelled in their limo.

He was glad that the moment he stepped through the front doors, Hikaru was waiting for him. Kaoru had let him know when he left the school, but hadn't expected Hikaru to estimate his travel time.

"I was actually expecting you to take longer." Hikaru admitted.

"I know, I was surprised too."

"So, convinced the boss? How'd it go?" His brother asked curiously as they slumped onto one of their couches.

"He _really_ wasn't happy Hikaru." Kaoru stated, smiling despite himself. "But I managed to convince him to see our way."

"Haruhi's staying here then?"

"Yup."

The brother's lapsed into silence. Hikaru was slumping, so Kaoru could glance at him without his twin noticing.

A small smile was on his brother's face. It wasn't mischievous or didn't betray ill intentions; it was just... warm, and genuine.

Kaoru knew Hikaru was still more or less oblivious.

But even when he realised he had feelings for Haruhi, would Hikaru understand just how deeply he had fallen?

"By the way, Haruhi was wondering about your argument with the boss." Hikaru told him, breaking their silence and looking up to meet his brother's eyes.

Kaoru frowned and folded his arms. "Guess we have to think of an excuse."

"Guess so."

That wasn't all he had to do.

Kaoru wasn't ready to tell Hikaru that the boss had come to light of his feelings for Haruhi.

He knew it was up to him to try and keep their plan on track.

* * *

**A/N:**

In the anime, I thought that the best person to ever confront Tamaki about his feelings for Haruhi would be Kaoru. Kyoya seems to cool for that, while Kaoru has the passion and the brains.

Don't be mistaken, I love Tamaki. Just don't like him with Haruhi xD

- Mae.


	6. Kaoru's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

The chapter title belongs to the small part at the end, but it's quite significant.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**|| Kaoru's Thoughts ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"Haruhi!"

Her eyebrow twitched slightly at the sound of their voices and kept on walking, refusing to turn around.

The twins didn't give up; instead they increased their pace to catch up with her.

She sighed and glared at them as each took an arm, keeping her from escaping.

"What now?" Haruhi asked them.

Since she agreed to spend some of her holidays with them, they'd been more persistent in seeing her. She was used to their doting and attention, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to deal with her exams and the twins at the same time.

Kaoru looked offended, turning his face away with a slight sniff. Hikaru squeezed her arm, drawing her attention to him.

"We thought we could all study together." He told her, grinning impishly.

"No way, I never get _any_ study done with you guys around." She replied tartly, pulling her hand away and poking a finger into his chest for good measure.

"Well we actually _do_ want to study." Kaoru enthused, apparently recovering from his hurt.

"You're joking."

"Nope." Hikaru still grinned and even laughed, which unsurprisingly, didn't make her trust him in the slightest.

"Look Haruhi, usually for us, we just help each other out for our subjects. That's the way we do things." Kaoru explained, seeing a more sincere approach might work.

"And why do you need me?"

Both twins shuffled nervously.

"Well we took Legal Studies because you were in the class. But honestly neither of us is that good at it." Kaoru told her, smiling sheepishly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She didn't think to believe they had done it because she was their friend, but instead to annoy her for their amusement.

"Isn't that your fault? If you paid more attention in class..."

"Here's our offer," Hikaru interrupted bluntly, "you help us with Legal, I'll help you in Maths and Kaoru will help you in French."

Kaoru glanced to his brother in surprise. They hadn't got that far in the case of Haruhi refusing them.

"So a trade, huh?"

The twins nodded.

Haruhi seemed to ponder the idea and tapped her chin thoughtfully. Maths and French weren't her strongest points. Not to say she did badly, she _was_ an honour student after all. But Hikaru was a genius with numbers, and Kaoru was much more fluent in French than she was.

Eventually, she eyed them critically. "Alright, that sounds fair, but we _are_ studying, no stupid nonsense. Got it?" She answered at length.

"Right." They answered in unison, even saluting her in their earnest. "How about this afternoon?" They went on.

"This afternoon?" Haruhi blinked owlishly. "But we have to be at the Club then."

The Hitachiin brothers gave their usual smirks.

"Comon Haruhi, its exam study," Hikaru began, "Kyoya will let us skip." Kaoru finished.

Giving them a glance over, she eventually shrugged. "Fine." On a second thought she pointed at each twin in turn. "But if he has a problem with it, it was your idea."

"Deal."

Grinning triumphantly, they grabbed her shoulders and carefully steered her away to their next class.

* * *

True to their word, after classes were over and the trio would usually be at the Club either meeting or entertaining guests; they instead sat at a large table in one of the libraries.

There were far and few students still at the campus, and even less in the library with them.

Haruhi paused in her maths equations and studied the twins. She'd barely noticed before, since in class they'd poke and prod her for their amusement, but at that moment, they were both heavily engrossed in their work.

Hikaru was answering a short paragraph question from Legal, obviously thinking hard as he mentally worked his way through it. He had given her his notes for her to use and had been incredibly surprised at the intelligence and precision that went in. She had figured it would be messy and flighty. If Kyoya had ever needed a hand with his calculations, Hikaru was probably the Host for the job.

Totally unaware of her observation, his tongue protruded slightly out of the corner of his mouth as he stared adamantly at the paper. She could tell he was having difficulties putting his answer into words from the way he frowned slightly and his nose wrinkled in frustration. If anything, he looked years younger than he was, causing her to chuckle inwardly.

Kaoru on the other hand, was steadily creating a set of sentences with reasonable answers for Haruhi to study in French. She had told him it would be fine just to help her when she needed it, but he had reasoned that making up legitimate questions would reinforce his own knowledge.

His amber eyes gleamed with purpose as he methodically scribbled down possible questions and answers, keeping in mind to use the right tenses and suffices. The whole time, his face remained passive and calm, totally unreadable to Haruhi's eyes. He was calculating though, and she was certain his mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts compared to his brother's.

Hikaru was good with numbers; Kaoru was good with words.

It seemed almost contradictory, considering Kaoru was quieter and logical, while Hikaru was brash and passionate. And yet they complimented each other too.

"You wouldn't be checking us out, would you Haruhi?" Kaoru asked innocently, not bothering to raise his head. Despite the softness of his tone, she knew it was laced with humour.

Her eyes had unfocused as she thought, and now blinking and taking the two in, they looked at her with identical mischievous smiles.

Haruhi snorted and let her hand rest on her arms, supported by her elbows. "Yeah right."

Both shrugged and went back to their work, resuming their different methods. Considering their silence, she was impressed by how committed they were to their deal.

"You know what?" Both boys glanced up at her, "you two _are_ very different."

Startled by her statement, they stared wide-eyed at her.

Kaoru was the first to recover. "Why do you say that?" He asked, tentatively.

"It's just true, you know?"

"_You two may look alike, but you're very different."_

She had said it before and then shown them that she could tell the two of them apart. She was almost a miracle to the twins, that one person that shouldn't exist, but was there anyway.

But the way she said it _now,_ was as if she hadn't just told them apart, but seen the two separate people before her.

Hikaru made a sound that might have been a snort, silently going back to his work.

Haruhi smiled her smile and then she too returned to her equations.

Kaoru watched her for a few more moments, the implications behind her words sinking deep into his mind.

* * *

An hour or so later, after a brief break, they were back where they had been and once again stuck in their study.

"Haruhi can you help me with this?"

She glanced up, frowning as Hikaru shoved his paper into her face.

Prying it away and glaring at the twin, she looked it over. "It's rude to do that." She scolded. Her eyes widened as took in the blank paper with the question written in red at the top. "Is this all you've done?" She demanded.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and handed her the rest of his work. "No, I couldn't do that so I moved on. Geez Haruhi, what do you take me for?" He drawled.

Sighing in exasperation, she waved him over. Dragging his chair, he took a seat next to her as she began to explain the question.

Kaoru paused in his work to observe the two.

Hikaru was serious about his question, listening intently as Haruhi went through the answer.

It was interesting to watch.

They acted indifferently to each other at first glance; but Kaoru could see the changes in their interaction. Hikaru wasn't blushing or outwardly showing any signs of discomfort. If anything he looked totally at peace with being so close to someone else, without the intention of harming her, a matter totally foreign to the twins almost a few years ago. And Haruhi wasn't treating him like the immature teen he was, but as her friend, occasionally touching his arm to grab his attention.

At present, Kaoru thought there wasn't any romantic spark between them.

He wasn't ruled by his heart on most matters unlike his brother, and could see the potential of setting the two up on the holidays, especially without Tamaki to interfere. Besides, he was a Hitachiin and didn't think there was a task he couldn't accomplish.

"_But you're very different."_

Well, in some ways Haruhi was correct.

But Hikaru and Kaoru still shared many of the same tastes and preferences.

And if Hikaru was beginning to fall for Haruhi, was he?

In his own mind, Kaoru knew it was safe to contemplate the outcomes and predict possible futures. But it wasn't something he would willingly bring up with his brother. It was dangerous territory.

Haruhi seemed quite oblivious to any affection she was given, blatantly turning Kasanoda down even when it was obvious to everyone else what his intentions were.

For some reason, despite her striking personality and the bond that grew between the twins and her, she didn't seem to be that 'special person' that Kaoru knew Hikaru was beginning to see.

He could willingly give her up.

So, if Hikaru and Haruhi ended up together, would he be truly okay with it?

Hikaru's happiness equated to his happiness. Or, that's what he told himself.

As Hikaru thanked Haruhi and made his way back towards Kaoru, the younger twin tapped his pen thoughtfully against his chin.

As he passed on his work to the girl and Hikaru took his turn in lecturing Kaoru about Legal, he _tried_ to take in what his brother was telling him.

But all he could think about was his own words, repeating endlessly in his mind, with a solution he had yet to be content with.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I think the twins would think of Haruhi as theirs and not anyone else's, to make more sense with Kaoru's conclusion. I mean, to 'give her up' implied he had her in the first place, so I hope that clears any questions.

Also I'm totally unfamiliar with subjects and class structure in Japan, excuse my foreign fails -.-

Reviews are love :)

- Mae.


	7. Mixed Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

I am that shocked at the amount of favourite and story alerts this has. Thanks so much everyone ^ ^

Also sorry for not updating in forever. But I never plan to disappear, I just sometimes lack inspiration.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**|| Mixed Reasoning ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"So you're really a girl huh?"

Haruhi glanced up from where she was reading her book and narrowed her eyes at the boy before her. "Yeah, I am." She answered neutrally.

The boy held out his hand and smiled. "My name is Hiro Tottori, I'm in class 2-B."

Haruhi stood up from her seat in the library and shook his hand. "Haruhi Fujioka."

Hiro ran a hand through his dark brown hair and glanced at her sheepishly. "So it's pretty interesting that you're a commoner."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Haruhi faked a happy response. No matter what year, or class, all these rich students were the same.

"Um, I'm fairly good in my legal class, and I heard you were here so you could become a lawyer," Hiro went on. "I thought we could have a chat over coffee or something, you know... sometime."

Misinterpreting his gesture, Haruhi smiled apologetically. "Sorry Hiro-sempai, but I'm actually a very busy person. I have to study a lot to stay in here you know."

Hiro frowned as he realised he was being rejected. He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by... "Hey Haru!" Kaoru shouted, despite the fact that he was in a library.

This time Haruhi did roll her eyes and turned to the twin in question. "What now?"

Undeterred by her reaction, the younger Hitachiin came up beside her, casually slinging an arm over her shoulders. He was grinning, until his eyes took in the startled boy before him.

"Who's this?" He asked, though the question was directed at Haruhi.

Hiro flushed red but stood his ground.

"This is Hiro-sempai, I just met him." Haruhi explained, completely oblivious to the tension that seemed to have arisen.

Kaoru smirked. "Tottori isn't it?"

"Yes." Hiro ground out.

Haruhi, being a commoner, found that all the rivalry between the students of Ouran simply went over her head. She didn't understand that despite Hiro being Kaoru's sempai, he was of a lesser family to the Hitachiin.

"Come on Haruhi, we've got class soon, remember?" Kaoru encouraged, now ignoring Hiro's presence.

The girl blinked and glanced at her watch. "Oh that's right." She looked up and waved slightly as she gathered her stuff. "It was nice to meet you Hiro-sempai."

Hiro glared daggers at Kaoru as he purposefully took her under his arm and escorted her from the library.

As they exited through the doors, Haruhi wasn't surprised to find Hikaru waiting.

"Took long enough." He drawled.

Taking his usual place on her right side, he sent a questioning glance towards his twin. Kaoru looked angry and he was itching to know why.

Haruhi suddenly paused in their walking, and both twins were pulled to a stop.

"I just remembered, I agreed to walk a client to her class today." She announced.

Hikaru sighed. "Aren't you usually more organised than this?"

"Ah sorry, I got distracted."

The elder twin blinked in confusion. Before he had a chance to ask, Haruhi broke away from their embrace and waved. "I'll see you there, okay?"

Once they were alone, Hikaru turned on his twin.

"Kaoru, something happened." He stated.

The younger Hitachiin narrowed his eyes. "Another boy asked out Haruhi. She was studying and everything! Don't any of them have a little common sense?"

It was ironic that _he_ would say something like that.

Hikaru was surprised by the venom in Kaoru's tone. "So what'd you do?"

"Scared him off, as usual." Kaoru sounded very pleased with himself. "It's lucky for us, she's so oblivious, or this would be much harder."

Hikaru felt the urge to ask more, and he didn't know why. In fact, he couldn't understand why it irritated him that Kaoru was being so overprotective of her.

_Or_ why a deep wave of satisfaction ran through him at the thought of another admirer being dissuaded.

But, being less observant, especially about himself, Hikaru simply shrugged the feeling away and figured he'd deal with it later.

* * *

"Kyoya I need your help."

The boy in question readjusted his glasses as he glanced up into the surprisingly serious face of his friend, Tamaki Suoh.

"I'd be happy to help Tamaki, if I weren't so busy planning this event you've thought up." He replied icily.

Tamaki flinched. "Okay, so maybe I'm going overboard on this one, but it was _such_ a good idea."

Kyoya merely shrugged.

"Fine!" Tamaki announced, letting his hands fall onto the table before him. "We won't do it, we'll go with one of your ideas if you want, just help me out. Please?" He begged.

Kyoya let his hands fall from his laptop and smiled. "What was it you wanted help with?" He asked kindly.

Tamaki grinned triumphantly, for the moment forgetting the loss of his brilliant idea for the next Host party.

"Those shady twins are spending far too much time with our daughter. There is no chance that I am letting her stay with them for part of the summer!" He declared.

"If you care for your 'daughter' so much, wouldn't you be glad that she's being offered the chance to relax _and_ study, free of charge?" Kyoya asked him mildly.

"No! I wouldn't mind if that's all she wanted. Any of us would offer her the same opportunity, right?"

Kyoya deliberately didn't answer, instead returning his gaze to his computer, although he was still in tune with the conversation.

Tamaki began pacing.

"Besides, it's not her I'm worried about, but those _twins_!"

"For all it's worth, their plan isn't _that_ diabolical." Kyoya noted.

"Exactly! Where's the trickery, where's the pranks? They agreed not to do any of that with her, so what's their motive?"

The bespectacled boy glanced up in surprise.

In defence of his 'family', Tamaki was ignoring the implications behind Haruhi's holiday with the twins. He didn't want to grasp the fact that one, or both, of the Hitachiin's were developing feelings for her.

_Idiot. _Kyoya thought.

"Just be careful where your ideas take you." Kyoya told him. "Haruhi has made the decision _herself_ to go, which means you have to deter her. If you just blindly go and sabotage the twin's idea, she might not appreciate it."

Tamaki paused in his pacing, one step off the ground as he turned to look towards his friend.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Exactly."

The Host King fell to the floor and crumbled into a ball of woe, managing to complain loudly enough to irritate his friend.

"What now?" Kyoya snapped.

"How am I supposed to get Haruhi to not go with them?"

The Shadow King rubbed his temples angrily and resisted the urge to knock Tamaki unconscious.

Honestly, the guy was _that_ stupid sometimes.

Sighing heavily, Kyoya stood up and offered a hand to the fallen King.

"If you can't destroy their idea, then you have to get through to Haruhi. And the best way to do that is..?"

Tamaki's eyes lit up and he accepted Kyoya's hand. "Come up with a better holiday idea?"

Smiling slightly with relief, Kyoya patted Tamaki on the head, as if one might to a dog.

As he passed his friend, he muttered very quietly, "thank God."

With a small wave, Kyoya left the Host King to his own devices.

But once the Shadow King was gone, Tamaki found he was alone _and_ out of ideas.

"Now what's a better holiday plan for Haruhi?" He asked himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

I love Tamaki; it's terribly easy to make fun of him.

Anyway, I guess the point of this is to show that Hikaru, before himself, can actually realise other people's emotions. Which is or isn't to say Kaoru likes Haruhi, we have yet to discover.

Hiro won't appear again, I don't think. Just felt if I didn't name him it would be awkward.

- Mae.


	8. Last Chance

**Author's Note**:

Look, I don't usually do this, but all those who decide to favourite and story alert it, could you at least review? I mean it's weird that this is my second most popular fic by views and adds, but sucks in reviews. I also don't understand how someone can favourite it, without knowing the ending (which is far away) when a review could at least help me keep it along the lines you like.

Don't get me wrong, I write for my own pleasure. But ask any author, it's _annoying_ when people don't review after favourite-ing.

Anyway, that was my rant.

Thanks to those who did review ^ ^

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**|| Last Chance ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"Haruhi, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?"

The girl in question blinked in surprise, her gaze shifting from Tamaki to the Hitachiin twins.

Hesitantly, Kaoru voiced, "Don't be too long Haruhi, remember we were studying at your place tonight. We'll meet you by the front gate."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, clearly unhappy with his twin's submission. With one final glance, the twin rounded the corner.

"Kaoru's right, we can't be here all day. Besides, I'm sure there's packing for you to be done sempai."

Tamaki nodded nervously and then suddenly sprang around the corner, startling the girl before him. When all was clear, he visibly relaxed. "Just making sure those two _were_ gone." He explained for her benefit.

Haruhi shrugged; Tamaki couldn't tell when they were sincere or not. She had learnt more of their subtle personalities from spending more time with them. She knew, in their own strange way of saying it, that they had given her time alone with him.

As to _why_, she had yet to find out.

The Host King rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his violet-blue eyes darting around as he struggled to form the right words.

Kyoya had told him that Haruhi was quite oblivious. She was the type of girl to only recognise someone else's feelings, if she were interested herself. Kyoya also hadn't thought to put in his thoughts on whether she _did_ like him, which didn't help. None of his usual antics would amuse her, but then being completely blunt about it wouldn't be that useful either. Tamaki still struggled with his own feelings between his 'daughter' and the consequences of his actions. If he outright asked her, he would be afraid of her answer; either way.

So he had a once last chance of trying to change her mind about her holiday plans. He was sure if he succeeded, their comfortable and familiar Host Club would stay intact for another few months.

"So, sempai, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Haruhi questioned, in her trade-mark blunt manner.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tamaki clamped a firm hand over his run-away feelings and forced himself to concentrate.

"You know that you tend to spend a lot of time with the twins," he began carefully.

She nodded, without showing an inch of her emotions.

"But you also spend a lot of time with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, since they'll graduate soon." He stated. "And, I've been thinking, you don't spend much time with Kyoya or myself." Tamaki gave her a moment to nod her confirmation, before breathing a small breath of relief. "A part from Club time, we really don't see each other often. So I was hoping you wanted to spend time with us on the holidays," he continued.

"Sempai, I can't go to Hawaii, I just can't," Haruhi interrupted.

Tamaki held out his hands for silence. "Just, hear me out okay Haruhi? I know that, I don't mean Hawaii. I mean, just regular hanging out; here. How does that sound?"

In a rare display of emotion. Haruhi grinned. "You really thought this out, didn't you sempai?"

Involuntarily, Tamaki flushed pink. As usual, Haruhi didn't notice.

"Well," he admitted, "I know you don't usually like my spontaneous ideas."

Her smile faded and she sighed heavily.

"Look sempai, I'm really sorry. But you shouldn't cancel your trip to Hawaii just for me, besides, I doubt Kyoya-sempai would appreciate it." Haruhi met his gaze without hesitation, knowing if she took her time answering, he might persuade her with his puppy-dog eyes. "And I told you, I already agreed to go with the twins. But it's not for _all_ the holidays, and you're only going for a week, aren't you? I'm sure we can catch up afterwards."

Feeling his hopes sink to someplace beneath his feet, Tamaki's head dropped.

"Right." He answered unenthusiastically.

"It'll be fine; once the exams are finished everything will be back to normal."

_It'll be too late._ His mind protested softly.

Who _knew_ what could happen within the week that Haruhi spent without the other Host members.

"I'll see you tomorrow then? We're all coming to see you and Kyoya-sempai off." Haruhi went on, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tamaki answered meekly.

Despite his failure to coerce her into staying away from the twins, she reached forward and gave him a quick hug. Feeling oddly comforted, even if the embrace lasted only a few seconds _and_ without any hidden meaning behind it, she gave one last miniature wave before vanishing around the corner.

Tamaki was left in the hallway, his gaze trained on the floor.

Now he was committed to spending a week out of the country and leaving Haruhi within the twin's grasp. But she was right, if he went to Kyoya now, on the eve of their flight, he wouldn't be able to change his friend's mind. He'd also probably die in the process.

Sighing with defeat, he turned around and walked towards his waiting limo with slumped shoulders and a heavy heart.

* * *

"I have another suggestion for the list."

The Hitachiin's groaned loudly.

"Another?" Hikaru asked disbelievingly.

Haruhi shrugged. "You agreed to let me change and add to it whenever I wanted."

Kaoru had a sour look on his face, but didn't argue.

"Well Kyoya-sempai will do his best to check up while being in Hawaii, but as another measure, I would like my own phone to be able to contact my dad."

"Haruhi you have a mobile." Hikaru pointed out.

She bit her lip. "Well, dad doesn't like it when I use it, they cost money you know."

Kaoru waved a hand in the air, silencing his brother. This was an easy rule to abide and he didn't feel he needed to put in the effort to oppose it. Besides, the fact that her dad had contact with her, as well as reports, was one of the key reasons she was allowed to go with them.

"Fine, fine, add it to the list. We'll make sure you have a phone to use in your room." He agreed loftily.

"So what did the boss want?" Hikaru asked curiously.

Currently, they were all seated on her floor. She was safely seated on one side of her table, while the twins leant against each other on the opposite side. Two pairs of amber eyes watched her as she periodically went back to her study within the small lapses of conversation.

"Oh he just wanted me to spend time with him and Kyoya-sempai." She replied vaguely as she marked off a finished maths equation.

Glancing at each other, the twins frowned.

"What, to Hawaii again?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, he said they'd abort the Hawaii plan if I didn't stay with you guys."

"Really?" They chorused.

"Yeah. I told him it wasn't worth cancelling."

The trio fell into silence, each to their own thoughts. Haruhi was content to work, while the twins both frowned.

Kaoru was the first to recover from his thoughts. "Haruhi, would you please get us some tea?"

She looked up from her work, giving it a moment's thought before nodding slightly. "Alright."

Once upon a time she would've asked him to get it himself. But after an incident with her kettle, (in which he had to buy her another), she had learnt the error in her ways. And at least he was polite about asking.

While she went into the kitchen, which still wasn't far away, Kaoru lent towards his brother so they could talk without her overhearing.

"Tamaki would've faced Kyoya-sempai's wrath just so he could spend some time with Haruhi." He muttered.

Hikaru shrugged. "Tamaki has always been self-sacrificing, even for the rest of us, not just Haruhi."

"Yeah, but he was doing it so she wasn't with us. That's different. Either he's gotten smarter, or Kyoya-sempai helped him."

"Or both." Hikaru noted grimly.

The combined efforts of Kyoya and Tamaki (when he put his mind to it) were actually frightening.

Making sure she was still busy, Kaoru rubbed his temples in annoyance. "You know, if it weren't for the upcoming exams, we'd really be stuck. Haruhi got pretty jealous when Éclair was around, remember? I think everyone's conveniently forgotten that incident."

The elder twin opened his mouth to argue, and then slowly closed it at his brother's expression. They both knew it was true.

"Yeah, we _are_ lucky." He agreed reluctantly.

"And who knows," Kaoru went on. "Haruhi might like the boss, and who are we to stop her if she does?"

But his expression betrayed him. Kaoru looked anything but sympathetic towards Haruhi's own feelings. In fact, his face was set with a scowl, the kind of face Hikaru made when he was brooding.

Feeling a pang of anger, Hikaru wanted to ask, _Why does that really bother you so much Kaoru?_

Neither had the chance to talk anymore because Haruhi had returned with a tray of hot tea.

"This better help you guys study." She warned, setting it down carefully.

Thanking her, they each reached forward to take theirs.

But their thoughts were far from tea and exams.

* * *

**A/N:**

Since in the manga it took forever for Tamaki to realise his feelings, same thing is happening here. He's only reacting to the pace the twin's have set everything at; otherwise I'm sure everyone would stay oblivious. I also didn't want him to come out with a love admission or something.

And sorry I'm not launching into Hika/Haru stuff, but I can't really without anything set up. It makes more sense this way, that's all. I will get to it though :3

- Mae.


	9. Time Away

**Author's Note:**

I met Mike McFarland, woot. He was fair awesome. I went to SupaNova in Melbourne and it's got me totally back into anime/manga. Great motivation :) And it's rare when stuff like that comes to Australia ^ ^

Anyway: obviously a very late update, but hey, when you're feeling down and things aren't going the way you want them to, you get to have some time off, right?

Reviews are love!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**|| Time Away ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Haruhi felt rather odd arriving at the Hitachiin manor.

The twins had offered to lend her a limo, but her father had insisted on taking her there himself as a last chance to see his daughter off. (Although really she wasn't far and she wouldn't be gone long.)

It wasn't exactly the fact that she had actually decided to stay with the twins, but that there weren't any Host members coming with her. Honey and Mori had decided last minute that they wanted to take a trip to the mountains, while Kyoya and Tamaki had already left for Hawaii. Granted she did a lot of things with the twins in class, but generally any activities she did outside of study now involved all six other Host members.

A smile tugged at her lips. How comfortable she felt around them all, compared to the strenuous relationship they began! In their eyes she had transitioned from servant to friend and in turn they weren't all so arrogant and oblivious as she first thought.

In each hand she had a bag, although only one was filled with her clothes for the week. The other had an array of things she deemed necessary, mostly being her school books.

She had been driven to the gate, with the gate keeper alerted of her presence.

Trudging up the stairs, she was only mildly surprised to find two men descended towards her, announcing that they were to take her bags. She gave them up without protest, simply because she had nothing in them that was worse tampering with, and it was part of her deal with the twins that they wouldn't touch her possessions.

The door was held open by an elderly butler who took her winter coat as she was led inside.

"Greetings Miss Fujioka, the young masters will be here shortly." She heard him say.

She found herself in a foyer, but one on a much grander scale. Off to each side were two massive hallways, while a large staircase stood before her. The architecture was amazing, but she had become so accustomed to large and overly-rich places that it passed her gaze.

"Hey Haruhi." The twins chorused.

Haruhi turned to find them coming towards her from the right hallway.

"Hey guys." She replied casually.

As they approached her, she had the familiar feeling that she was being scrutinized. Indeed, she was sure that if they didn't have a contract in place, they would've already found a way to make her change out of her winter clothes and into one of their own designs.

"Well, you're things have already been taken upstairs to your room, would you like to see it?" Kaoru asked.

She shrugged in response. "Sure, why not."

"Alright, right this way Haruhi." The younger twin voiced, using a hand to show her the direction they were headed.

It was an understatement to say Haruhi was impressed with her room.

She realised the twins had actually put some thought into which room would suit her the most, and had come to this conclusion:

It was spacious, but she didn't think any room in the mansion was anything short than the size of her actual home. To the side of the door entrance, her bags sat obediently. In the middle sat a large double bed, adorned with pillows and expensive looking blankets. One small bedside table rested on the left side near the window with a corded phone for her use. A large desk sat adjacent to the door, with one comfortable looking chair sitting with it. A part from a two-seated couch and some pretty-looking curtains, the room was very plain.

She loved it.

Not to say she didn't like being pampered, but she felt instantly comfortable in a room she knew she could study in properly.

"Where do those two doors lead?" She asked, pointing in the opposite direction to her bed.

"One leads to your walk in wardrobe, and before you say anything, almost all empty rooms and spaces have clothes lying inside. Our mother _is_ a fashion designer after all. It's up to you whether you want to wear any of it or not." Hikaru answered promptly.

Flicking him a curious glance, Haruhi shrugged and went to investigate.

A few extra coat hangers lay around that she could use, and at least two of the five drawers were empty for her clothes. The rest was filled with various outfits, ranging from casual summer and winter items, to ridiculously frilly and sparkling garments. Some of the plainer shirts and skirts appealed to her, and she noticed with dry humour, that every item was in her size.

"Alright and the other door?" She asked as she retreated back.

"The bathroom. It has everything you need. Again, it's up to you whether you want to use everything or not." Kaoru replied.

With one hand on one hip, Haruhi casually flicked back her growing hair from her face as she assessed her surroundings.

"Well? Do you like it?" The twins asked in unison and she noted that there was a tinge of anxiousness in their tones.

"Actually, I do." The young girl turned around and smiled genuinely. "Thanks guys."

"So what do you want to do now?" Kaoru asked.

"I should probably unpack. I mean, I don't know how long I'm going to stay here for and I'd rather not live out of a suitcase." Haruhi replied thoughtfully.

"Would you like us to help?" Hikaru offered.

She eyed him suspiciously. "You won't touch anything unless I tell you to?"

In reply he rolled his eyes. "Of course, we signed that stupid rule list didn't we?" He drawled.

"Yeah and it will be much faster this way." Kaoru added.

Haruhi pursed her lips and then sighed, relenting. "Okay, you can both start with the second bag. It's mostly school stuff and for now it can all go on my desk."

"Right Haruhi!" They chorused cheerfully.

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later Haruhi found her bags completely empty and put into logical and easy to find places. The twins had been surprisingly helpful, especially with her clothes. She had been sceptical since they were notorious for disrupting her wardrobe, but all she had to do was make sure _she_ put away her underwear and the rest they had handled efficiently.

If only she could get them to agree to a rule list at Ouran, then she probably wouldn't get annoyed at them ever again.

"Thanks for the help guys."

Both twins simply shrugged in unison. "So what do you want to do now?" They both asked.

"Well I've been so busy with the Host Club and exams that I feel as if I've fallen behind for the tests coming up after holidays. I think I should do a bit of study, maybe for the next hour before lunch?"

"But Haruhi!" Hikaru whined.

Clearly unimpressed with his reaction, Haruhi shrugged and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You agreed to let me study for a time every day, I'm taking that now. Besides, if I don't keep my GPA up, I could drop from 1-A to 1-B, or worse, lose my scholarship."

"You know if you ever did that, I'm sure the rest of the Host Club would gladly chip in to keep you there. Even if it meant for you to pay off a debt again." Kaoru observed mildly.

"_Probably_ isn't _certainly._ And besides, I prefer being an equal member of the Host Club without a debt hanging over me. It means I can't get blackmailed into doing things I don't want to do." Haruhi responded swiftly.

"Ugh you can be such a nerd sometimes." Hikaru drawled. He sighed dramatically so Haruhi would realise he meant no ill against her. "Fine, we'll come get you for lunch in a little over an hour. Is that alright?"

Both Kaoru and Haruhi blinked owlishly at the elder twin.

"Uh sure, that should be fine." Haruhi answered.

"'Kay, see you then. Come on Kaoru."

Kaoru shook himself as his brother walked from the room, also offering a quick goodbye to Haruhi.

* * *

"Hikaru? I was sure you would put up a fight then." Kaoru voiced softly as they walked along the corridor that took them to their room. "Honestly it surprised me that you were the first to give in."

Hikaru glanced back with a confused expression. "Huh? Oh." He ran a hand through his hair as he exhaled quietly. "Haruhi's stubborn, so there wasn't much point pushing her. Especially with that stupid list."

"We agreed to follow it Hika, I won't let you do something that will ruin this for us." Kaoru warned him.

The elder Hitachiin eyed his brother for a moment, trying to determine why it was so important to Kaoru. "Moron." He chided gently in reply. "As if I would. I just don't like it, but I know the moment we do something against it, Haruhi will leave."

At this, Kaoru visibly relaxed. "Okay, so why _did_ you give up so easily? It's not like you have before just because Haruhi is almost as stubborn as you." He pointed out.

A scowl briefly flittered across Hikaru's face, causing his brother to grin impishly.

"Come on, you know it's true." Kaoru laughed.

The scowl faded to be replaced by a thoughtful expression. "I've got something in mind. I've been thinking on it for a while."

"Oh?'

"I know we can't do things on the list, like our usual pranks and things for fun. So I've been thinking of ways for us to have fun with Haruhi. But... I need your help."

"At school its fun, but outside, do we really have to always be playing pranks on her?" Kaoru asked seriously.

Hikaru's amber eyes gleamed. "Just because I'm the more mischievous of us, doesn't mean I always want to annoy our friend." He replied haughtily. His arrogance seemed to vanish and he sighed. "Kaoru in all honesty, we have fun with our friends by tricking them or following their ideas. I... I can't think of a way to spend time with her without annoying her."

"Idiot." Kaoru laughed. "We just suggest things she'll like. It's simple." Seeing his brother's sceptical expression, the younger twin reached forward and linked arms with his brother. "Well, what does Haru like to do in her free time?"

"Study."

"Second option?"

"Shop."

"Okaaay... what's something that _we_ will enjoy doing?"

Hikaru frowned while he thought. "She always gets angry at over spending, so that's one thing. She likes the beach, homemade food and sweets as well as strawberries. And the quiet." He answered promptly.

Kaoru blinked in surprise, he was impressed at how much his brother had absorbed.

"Well we have a starting point at least, now all we have to do is plan these holidays out." He told Hikaru enthusiastically.

"Providing she agrees with everything." Hikaru added.

"Exactly."

The twins arrived at their room and went about grabbing some paper to sketch out their ideas.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Hika?"

"Do you know what movies Haruhi likes to watch?"

* * *

**A/N:**

And I'm ending it there. Felt like a filler but really I guess it's helpful to understand more about the relationships between the three.

I'm trying to make some distinct points here; Hikaru is still rather oblivious but seems to know a bit about Haruhi, Kaoru may or may not like Haruhi as well, and at times there is supposed to be an underlay of tension between the brothers.

If I'm not really living up to my ideas let me know, cause that's how the plots working so far.

Thanks for all the support people :)

- Mae.


End file.
